


长路漫漫（Long way down）

by qingtan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：长路漫漫（Long way down）</p><p>原作：manic_intent</p><p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5374487?view_adult=true</p><p>授权：有</p><p>配对：Arthur Maxson/Paladin Dance</p><p>分级：PG 13（为了安全我会省略原文几百字……）</p>
            </blockquote>





	长路漫漫（Long way down）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374487) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



流言像野火一样在城堡中传开，第二天，亚瑟至少已经听到了关于骑士丹斯拯救骑士卡特勒那历时三周任务的悲剧性/英雄结局的六个不同版本。就连莎拉都很惊讶。

亚瑟不知道自己该对此作何感想。几个月前，他才在自己的终端上完成了一张秘密清单，记载了那些显然令莱昂铁卫印象深刻的事，那清单令人沮丧的短：

1、令首都废土重获净水-漫游者（三代主角）

2、摧毁英克雷-漫游者

他觉得现在再可以加上一条了：

3、花费三周领头在超级变种人的领地开展一次最终失败的搜索行动-丹斯骑士

但是即使这条也让人沮丧地不可思议。伟大的事迹总是会落到大人的头上。年仅十二岁，在亚瑟的经验中，还远远不是时候。

亚瑟整个早上都忙于侍从的任务，擦洗医护室，转送信息，帮衮尼编制清单：在堡垒，做一个麦克森并不意味着什么，亚瑟挺喜欢这一点的。大多数时候。其他的侍从并不怎么和他说话，特别是在他那次一起出去巡逻时不小心打伤莎拉（只是一点点！）之后。所以，在午饭后的一小时休息时间中，亚瑟都会悄悄爬过他在B翼发现的一个旧舱门，那最终通往一间可以俯视整个城堡的房间。它有宽大的窗户，开阔的视野，而且最重要的是，能保有一点点隐私。亚瑟在那里放了一个笔记本和一只铅笔，还有一只装着他秘密保存下来的纪念品的箱子。那些他不想被其他侍从取笑的东西。

今天，仍在为罗斯乔尔德学士的责骂而难过的亚瑟迟迟没有注意到通往他秘密阁楼的梯子微微移动了位置。直到他低声抱怨着爬进房间，才突然发现自己不是一个人，差点就惊叫一声一路摔下去。

钢铁般强硬的手抓住了他的胳膊，毫不费力地把他拉了上来，安全地放在石头地板上。“抱歉。我不是有意要吓到你的，侍从。” 

亚瑟抬起头来，望着丹斯骑士的脸，惊魂未定。真挚、坦诚，而又英俊，亚瑟曾经见过其它兄弟会成员，无论男女，为丹斯所吸引的爱慕的眼光。作为那三周搜寻行动唯一可见的纪念，他眼睛上方的伤痕依然新鲜，泛着丑陋的粉色，浓密的黑发整洁地梳向后方。丹斯至少比亚瑟大十岁，看他个子更高，肩膀宽阔，坚实的肌肉撑起了所穿的橙色兄弟会制服。

“丹斯骑士。”亚瑟希望他的声音不像听起来的那样尖锐。

“抱歉。”丹斯再次真诚地道歉，然后他眯起了眼睛，更仔细地打量了一下亚瑟的脸。亚瑟听天由命地等着。他知道接下来会是什么。“你……你是亚瑟·麦克森，对吗？”

“呃，啊。”亚瑟无精打采地回应道。作为一个麦克森并不意味着他可以免除侍从的职责和罗斯乔尔德的责骂。有时一些大人会表现得很奇怪，特别是初次见面时。从高人一等的消遣到令人不安的敬畏再到彻底的猜疑他都经历过。

“哦。”丹斯苦笑了一声。这倒挺新鲜的，同情。“抱歉。”他又一次说。“我以为这间房间是废弃的。呃，我发现了这本笔记，我……”

亚瑟慌乱地从丹斯手里夺过了他的笔记本，红着脸把它塞回了他的箱子。“这是私人物品！”

“我没有意识到！抱歉！”

“你还拿了其它东西吗？”亚瑟飞快地检查着箱子。

“没有，我甚至没有看过箱子里面。我发誓。”

愤怒很快变成了全然的尴尬。丹斯看了他的笔记本，他所有那些傻傻的诗和涂鸦。更糟的是，亚瑟对着一位骑士大喊大叫。“抱歉，”亚瑟闷闷不乐地说。“我在大吼大叫。那越矩了。我可以解散了吗？”

“不，等等。”丹斯立刻道，然后叹了口气。“我们可以从头来过吗？我真的只是到这里来寻找点私人空间的。我猜你也是，对吗？不用管我是个骑士而你是个侍从什么的。我只是……想安静一会儿。”

“哦。”亚瑟有些好奇。“为什么？”

“下面所有那些人，他们要么想谈谈他们知道的卡特勒，要么想告诉我开枪打死他是对的，要么想谈超级变种人。我只是……只是想静静地缅怀他。抛开所有那些杂音。” 

亚瑟犹豫地打量着丹斯。他也不知道该说些什么。报告里都说着同样的事。丹斯发现卡特勒骑士感染了FEV，于是给了他一个干净利落的死亡。最终丹斯就这么走开，望着窗外。亚瑟犹豫着该爬下梯子还是说点什么，但最后还是有点困难地吞回了自己的疑问。但他也没有离开。这里是他的地方，就亚瑟看来，丹斯是个入侵者。他捡起了笔记本，坐到他的箱子旁，翻到了最后一页，恼怒地发现丹斯好奇地看向他。

“怎么了？”亚瑟愤愤地说。

“没什么，我只是，嗯。”丹斯转开了头，咬着嘴唇。

“你并不想谈论发生了什么，是吗？”亚瑟恼怒地指出。“那么我也不会追问。但这里是我的地方。我不会走的。”

“啊。”出乎亚瑟的意料，丹斯微笑了起来，那笑容如此灿烂，让他的目光都柔和起来。“谢谢你。”

亚瑟草草地点了下头，竖起膝盖，在腿上抬高他的笔记本，那样丹斯就看不见他在写什么了。

“侍从们不是一般都在一起消磨时光吗？”

“是啊。”亚瑟尖锐地回答。

丹斯打量了他一会儿，然后再次望向窗外。“那一定很艰难。被排斥在外。”他仿佛没有注意到亚瑟紧绷起来。“当我加入时……我和卡特勒是那年唯一的废土人。见鬼。作新兵我们年级太大，是作为高级侍从加入的-我们也是唯一没有顺序递升的。所以，大概有一年左右吧，我们那届的人除非必要，根本不和我们说话。”

“你……”亚瑟犹豫了一下。“恰好不走运。”

“现在依然如此。”丹斯苦笑道。“即使是铁卫也不那么喜欢废土人。”

亚瑟被激怒了，进入了戒备状态。“她当然有自己的理由。” 

“也许吧。但是成为兄弟会的一员是我生命中最宝贵的事。我很高兴有机会被招募。我们不可能都是’纯血’。”丹斯温和地说。

“我不是那个意思。”阿瑟含糊地说，有些羞愧。“一旦你成为兄弟会的一员，那些就没有意义了。钢铁为系。没有什么阶层之分。”阿瑟飞快地说。“我一样要逐级递升。和其他人一样。”

“我不那么认为。”丹斯再次带着同情温和地说。“而且你-和其他的侍从-也都明白这一点。我知道孤身一人的滋味。我能说的只有……最后一切都会过去的。孩子有时对待彼此会很残酷。”

阿瑟怀疑地皱起了眉头，但是丹斯的目光转回了窗外，那里传来了加特林机关枪开火的声音。于是阿瑟决定什么也不说了。他想要的并不是同情。尤其当那是来自于一个大人的时候。

 

在这个勇敢的新世界，纯真总是很快就会被抹杀，让位于某些更加本能的东西。丹斯都不记得自己还天真无邪的时光了，他关于童年的回忆充斥着种种暴行和惨剧。在他有资格加入兄弟会时，已经是个杀手了。他需要靠杀戮来捍卫自己，为了那些捡到的废品，为了自卫，为了食物。在加入兄弟会之前，他靠动物本能活着，在饥寒交迫中慢慢长大。

而此时此刻，他眼看着那份纯真就这样死在了城堡遍布弹孔的广场上。兄弟会从不费心为它的侍从们掩饰世界的本质，所以，当莎拉长老和她的随从们残存下来的尸体被带回来时，没人费心去把孩子们从广场边赶开。变形的动力装甲被撬开，肢体脱落下来，散落一地。显然她被吃掉了一部分，某种有着巨大牙齿的生物啃噬过她，敲开她的脊骨吸吮骨髓，咬去了她的半张脸。那些侍从们瞪大了眼睛，有些恶心得赶紧跑开，找个无人的地方呕吐或抽泣。一些侍从挤得更近，震惊于那血腥的场景。

学士和骑士们面色肃然地将里昂斯突击小队残存的尸体和他们的装备分开，而在他们后面站着的，是呆若木鸡的侍从麦克森。他的脸色苍白得几近死人，紧抿的嘴唇毫无血色。他脸上的表情从难以置信到震惊恐惧，最后慢慢变成了极度的悲痛。然后他转身跑了。

丹斯不知道自己为什么跟了上去。根本没人注意到他。随着长老的死，兄弟会一时群龙无首，他们没有指定的继承人，而代理指挥官们已经开始争吵不休。当他爬上麦克森的小小阁楼时，那名侍从已经蜷在一个角落里，把脸埋在双臂间，蜷成了一团。丹斯等了一会儿，不知该干什么，麦克森甚至都没有抬起头来看他一眼，于是他穿过房间，然后坐在那个孩子身边，背靠着墙。

“走开！”麦克森哽咽道，他的声音因哭泣而含糊不清。

“我也想要静一下。”丹斯轻声道。麦克森没有回答，就这样一直到堡垒那边传来的响动安静下来：清理工作已经完成了，尸体被火葬，身份牌被送去储存，死者的姓名被发往西海岸，记录在宗卷中。兄弟会一贯以军队的效率处理死亡事宜。

“她不该出去的。”麦克森最终轻声说道。

“她是长老。她可以按自己喜欢的方式行事。”

“是啊，她是长老。她不该出去。”

“在成为长老之前，她是铁卫。”丹斯道。

显然，好几周以来里昂斯长老都渴望回到战场，花了很长的时间在堡垒中训练而不是履行长老事务。代理指挥官有过抱怨。圣骑士威廉姆斯，丹斯被指派去的小队的指挥官，在他们的一次外出侦察行动中曾这样分析过：“她只是需要出去稍稍热热身，没事的。”等他们回来时，莎拉·里昂斯死了。

“她有自己的责任，可现在呢，这一切都是为了什么？”麦克森低声道。“某些到头来总是会死的肮脏的平民。”

丹斯什么也没有说。圣骑士威廉姆斯对里昂斯的行动也颇有微词。’ 跟她父亲一个模子里出来的’，她总是这样评价莎拉派出行动小队保护平民的举动。莎拉·里昂斯有一丝同情放逐者，但总的来说，她依然是她父亲的女儿，而这最终害死了她。

“可是那些超级变种人越来越强大了。”麦克森继续道。“它们的数量越来越多，你注意到了吗？我听罗斯乔尔德说的。它们有意地感染更多人。罗斯说这有时会发生。它们有了一个领头的，一个’ 头领 ’，它比其它人更大更强更聪明。有点像是战酋。麻烦就是这样开始的。所有人的麻烦。”

“罗斯乔尔德怎么会知道……”

“所有的行动报告都要经过他。他说有个明显的模式。就是这样开始形成的。一个部族。”

一个超级变种人部族。丹斯皱起眉头。“我会告知圣骑士威廉姆斯。如果圣骑士们能一起……”

“不会有结果的。”麦克森已经想到了。“代理指挥官们都想成为长老。在他们推举出某人或者西海岸直接任命之前，不会有任何行动的。”

 

之后，丹斯还是跟威廉姆斯说了。他的指挥官是个高个女子，比丹斯还高，她的动力装甲是为她特制的。她冲他皱起眉头，从她正在打磨清洗的工作台前站起来，深棕色的皮肤因为汗水而濡湿。

“你从哪儿听来的，骑士？”

“……侍从们都在谈论，sir。”丹斯有点吞吞吐吐。

威廉姆斯哼了一声。“胡说。你跟那个怪怪的小孩谈过了，是不是？那个麦克森小孩，他和他的那些故事。别操那份闲心了。他妈把他送到这里来锻炼，一点儿鬼用都没有。 还‘ 不朽的钢铁’，或者其它他们吹的牛皮 。闭上嘴忘了它，丹斯。高层正在搞权利斗争的时候，你不会想要牵连在那些乱子里的。”

丹斯也在罗斯乔尔德那里试过了，他又忙又烦，而且显然在担忧即将到来的权力斗争。“一个部族？”他心烦意乱。“目前我们还不能确定。我听一些行动小队提过一个名字，’导师’。但是我们还没有发现它们的数目有显著的增加，或者部落间有所联合。那些东西大部分时间都无所事事。超级变种人只追随强者。它们自相残杀的时候跟它们听命于自己种族中的某人的时候一样多。”

事情就这样了。威廉姆斯让她的小队忙于战斗操练，有时和其它小队一起进行小型的战争演戏，而麦克森似乎经常出没于堡垒附近，总是在进行手枪或步枪的训练……只要愿意，任何人都可以进行这些训练，而看着那个孩子背着只比他矮一个头的来复枪走来走去很有些好笑。“后坐力都会把他蹦个跟头。”在一次演习的间隙，骑士厄休拉，丹斯小队的狙击手，在看到以后笑道。丹斯是唯一一个没有大笑的人。麦克森他是想……？不，应该不会。他还只是个侍从。

代理指挥官伊利亚最终被任命为长老，他立刻削减了行动的次数，集中力量进行防御工事和防守操练上。没几年，圣骑士们都因为被约束在基地而烦躁不安，伊利亚很快被更为强硬的塔尼亚·马约尔斯取代，然后是圣骑士卡帕斯基，一个妥协的选择，他明显对身居高位没有一点儿兴趣或是经验。行动或者被取消或者准备不足，处处是勾心斗角。堡垒就像个火药桶，就等着那一星火花了。

然后，那个麦克森小子失踪了。 

*****************

情势立刻乱成一团。整个堡垒被翻了个底朝天，圣骑士和代理指挥官们互相指责抱怨。罗斯乔尔德都要疯了。他们发现丢了一堆东西：一把手枪、一对狙击步枪、弹药、一把军用匕首、一背包的行军补给。麦克森清空了他的个人终端，烧掉了他的日记。

 

 

 

 

“逃兵。”晚上，小队铺床休息时，厄休拉道。

“保留自己的意见，骑士。”威廉姆斯厉声道。

厄休拉翻了个白眼，但是她闭上了嘴，直到威廉姆斯离开去参加晚上的圣骑士会议。“也是对他才会这样了。”当他们全部聚在小队房间里清理自己的装备时，她继续道。她坐在自己的铺位上，把手枪拆开铺放在盖在她膝上的布料上。“他那个如雷贯耳的大名。”

“那孩子很迷恋她。”尤门，他们小队中最年轻的一员，还是注意到了。他是个初级骑士，两个月前都还只是侍从。一个瘦巴巴的男孩，黑发一直剃到发青的头皮。“那个死掉的长老。莎拉·里昂斯。”

“操。眼见着她被吃成那个样子？”骑士阿斯特林同情地摇了摇头。作为小队中第二年长、最可能被提升为圣骑士的成员，阿斯特林有一种久历战阵的冷静，也是一个神枪手和战术家，头发编成了浓密的黄褐色长发绺。“他的处境一定很艰难。”

“ 所有人都过得很艰难。”厄休拉耸了耸肩。“而我们可不会为了其他什么跑出去晃荡的人把堡垒翻个底朝天。真TM浪费时间。我打赌他就躲在不远处的什么地方。等东西吃完了他就会回来了。”

“你怎么看，丹斯？”阿斯特林皱眉问道。“你也曾经把首都废土翻了个遍，寻找骑士卡特勒。”

“操，丹斯。”厄休拉从她的铺位上望下来——丹斯的铺位在她的下方。她不安地笑了笑。“我不是说你那会儿是在浪费时间什么的啦。如果我是你，我也会那么做的。让高层的那些家伙见他们的鬼去。”

“没什么，厄休拉。”丹斯很快答道。他正在重新装好他的镭射步枪（*明显是公义权威），把他的自制模块装回去。“我也不知道。我不那么了解麦克森。”

“谁会了解他啊。”厄休拉嘲讽道。“他又不会跟我们混在一起。就像，呃，圣骑士威廉姆斯说的。他倒是个好枪手，几年前，他所在的小队从一次资源回收任务回来时，一些掠夺者袭击了他们。听说他确实有几次成功击杀。不过，他还是个很古怪的小孩……”

“然而，”在厄休拉说下去之前，丹斯继续道，“我想我知道他去哪儿了。”他把自己的步枪放在膝盖上，现在确实地认真思索起来了。“我认为他是去复仇了。他要去杀了那个’头领’。”

“……操。”安静了好一阵之后，尤门轻声道。

“这可不好玩。”厄休拉厉声道。“我们都知道那个头领在外面的什么地方。它们最近袭击的居民点是哪儿？我听到广播说了，就在杰斐逊纪念馆旁边。真是糟透了。”

“超变在聚集各个部落。”阿斯特林慢慢地摇了摇头，发绺扫过她的制服。“如果是欧文那个时候，我们早就集合起来，派出飞鸟搜寻，找到那个聚居点把它炸个底朝天了。出现变种人战酋已经很糟糕了。绑架居民而不是当场杀掉他们带着当肉吃？更糟。它们在感染人类，发展壮大。”

“圣骑士们正在开会。”丹斯指出。“我们应该告知他们。”

 

 

“就凭着这些？”阿斯特林翻了个白眼。“操，丹斯，等你当上了圣骑士，你会发现他们也是一样的，有战地指挥官，像威廉姆斯，有坐办公桌的，像艾默生。两方想要的东西完全不是一回事。他们不会有什么行动的。特别是高层不想行动的时候。”

威廉姆斯怒气冲冲地回来了，证明了阿斯特林的观点。“他们没法永远瞒着西海岸。”她直言不讳。“而一旦事情暴露，就有人要掉脑袋了。”

“为什么？不过是个孩子。”厄休拉低声道。“搞得就像万世救星失踪了似的，什么鬼？”

“有那么严重吗？”尤门大声问道。“西海岸都跟我们断绝关系了。”

“ 非常严重，特别是如果我们想重新和西海岸建立联系的话。”厄休拉翻了个白眼。尤门脸红了，尴尬地嘀咕着什么。

“丹斯觉得麦克森是去追杀变种人头领了。”阿斯特林道。

威廉姆斯狠狠地扫了尤门一眼，后者脸红了，举起手来。“我也不清楚！我从来没跟他说过话。”

“只是个想法。”丹斯冷静地说。“我见他每天都在堡垒那里训练。手枪，还有狙击步枪。”

“他说的没错。”让丹斯吃惊的是，厄休拉加了进来。“除了上午，那孩子一直都待在场上。我也看见他了。”

“操。”威廉姆斯皱起眉头。“他简直是异想天开。但就靠这些间接证据，我没法说服其他的圣骑士一起行动。但如果你们两个是对的……”

“那直接证据大概就是那个麦克森小子进了肉袋，或是变成了变种人。”阿斯特林干巴巴地指出。“西海岸不会高兴的。”

被感染成变种人。丹斯颤抖了一下。“让罗斯乔尔德学士派我们去进行资源回收任务。他还是会同意进行资源相关的任务的。也许我们可以顺道绕去看看风景。”

“丹斯骑士，我挺喜欢你的想法得。”威廉姆斯慢慢地道，思索着。

“我们五个对付一个超级变种人首领和它的部族？”厄休拉大声道，然后她咧嘴笑了起来。“操他的，来吧。”

他们没有找到麦克森。第一天没有，之后没有，甚至在威廉姆斯把其他圣骑士也拉进了这个游戏后也没有。这个侍从很可能聪明到了能找到废土上旧日的那些装备，更可能加入了那些途经兄弟会领地的商队中的一支，在这里他们可以做点小交易，而且旅程相对安全一点。

西海岸最后还是发现了，卡帕斯基辞了职，很可能松了一口气。没有领衔长老，代理指挥官们重新陷入了争论。丹斯发现他并不真的在乎。其他战地小队也不。寻找麦克森从一个讨厌的日常事务变成了某种共同的强迫症行为。至少，当他们外出时，可以远离政治。战地小队的圣骑士们不再去参加情报会议，而是开始靠自己，比对消息，测算地图，分析推测。他们分摊了任务。尤娜的小队继续搜索道路。一些学士被派去了铆钉城，为了以防万一，甚至去了核弹镇。剩下的人试着去找变种人头领。然而他们中还没有人知道，钢铁兄弟会即将永远地改变。

*******************

 

头两个星期，亚瑟非常非常想家，有两次几乎都要调头回去了。他加入的那支商队慢悠悠地走到了核弹镇，他在那里花了好几天在酒吧里晃荡，倾听种种流言，直到他瞥见两个穿着鲜亮的橙色兄弟会制服的学士，知道是时候离开了。他还不想回堡垒去。只要那个头领还活着，他就不会回去。再说，他也已经打听到了想要知道的东西了。

那个头领很可能不是杀死并吃掉莎拉的超级变种人。但是一箭双雕没什么不好的。最好是能把它们斩草除根。

离开核弹镇后他往北边走，尽可能跟着商队，避开大路。他不时瞥见飞鸟从高空飞过，但从未停下。在核弹镇，亚瑟用一支兄弟会的步枪换了一只年轻的双头牛，如果兄弟会是在找他，从高空看下来他也就像一个平常的废土人，带着只满载货物的家畜。

如果他们是在找他的话。亚瑟并不真的在乎。理论上来说，他是个逃兵。他同样不在乎这一点。仇恨驱使他走了那么远，后悔已经太迟了。当他在夜里合上眼睛时，依然会看到莎拉的脸，被啃噬得面目全非。在早晨醒来时，他的心中会再次充满了愤怒。不只是对那些超级变种人，也对兄弟会自身。那些亚瑟曾被告知生来就属于他的东西已经腐化堕落，让他厌恶到不愿身处其中。一条吞噬着自己尾巴的蛇，这就是现在的兄弟会。衔尾蛇。

有时他就只是整日地处于狂怒中。但那是种纯粹的愤怒，厘清了他的头脑。曾经的他是个多么天真无知的孩子呀，成日为那些根本不重要的事情烦恼，现在的亚瑟能清醒地看到了。而现在的他就是利刃的锋锐。他将完成自己的复仇。要回头已经太迟了。

再说了，他已经为此准备了数年。他读了所有他能在兄弟会的数据库里找到的兵法谋略，然后研究相似的行动。他专门训练了那些适宜于孤身深入敌后的武器。下一步是找到一条可以潜出堡垒的路。亚瑟十三岁起就偷偷地从一条老地道溜进溜出。有次他差点死了——他在堡垒外接近虎不理漫画的地方训练时，一只死亡爪出来狩猎。亚瑟设法爬到了那个生物够不到他的地方，然后从自己的优势地位给那只咆哮着在砖地上无用地刨掘的怪物造成足够的伤害。它最终流血而死，但是给他从脸上到胸口留下了一道爪痕，深及肋骨。伤口再低几寸，它就能享用他了。

亚瑟不想费口舌解释，以免罗斯乔尔德中止他的计划。他用治疗针止住了血，等他终于回到堡垒时，他设法溜进了外科医疗机器人的房间。在它缝合了他之后，他用罗斯乔尔德的实验室密码清除数据，掩盖了自己的行踪。至于他的脸，被问起时亚瑟就只是咕哝着什么从楼梯上摔下来的故事。他有更重要的计划，作个侍从很容易就能被视而不见。

大镇被袭击了——亚瑟从核弹镇听到的这个消息。但是等他走到那里时，才发现袭击这个词用得太过轻描淡写了。包围那个聚落的墙被踏平了，也许是用了火箭弹，整个镇子被夷为平地。一栋房子还升腾着浓浓的黑烟。看起来居民都被绑架了——亚瑟没有看到任何尸体。一架飞鸟停在一块被扫平的空地上，几个穿着动力装甲的骑士漫步四周。亚瑟皱了皱眉，站起身来，拉低了兜帽。他该离开了。如果现在被发现，不管他是不是个麦克森，那些骑士都只会把一个逃跑的侍从抓回去。

这一次他慢慢地沿着贸易路线走。双头牛变成了一个很好的伙伴。它有着温柔的天性和对人全然的信任。亚瑟给它起了个名字叫特洛伊，并尽可能不要喜欢上它。毕竟，他对这头牲畜还有计划。

越往北走就越危险了。那个头领很可能在以下两个地点中的一个：乔治敦警察总部，或是堕落天堂。那个奴隶交易中心一年前失去了消息，而核弹镇有传言说警察总部附近的超级变种人在往外散布。不过，这些都不重要。亚瑟真正想要的，是激怒那个头领，让它走到台面上来。等深入超级变种人的领地之后，他就在一个旧加油站里找到一个狙击点，把特洛伊拴在路边，然后开始等。

到了晚上，他杀掉了一个巡逻兵。这很容易，当它就这样大摇大摆地走进他的射击范围时，就跟莎拉有一次演示给他看的那样。吸一口气，屏住呼吸，集中注意力，稳住后坐力。再来一次，然后再一次。不要想着一枪爆头。瞄准中心部位。不要心存愤怒、喜悦、憎恨、兴奋。心静如水。这样你就能一击必杀。

早晨，他洗劫了那具尸体，把特洛伊解开，出发寻找另一个狙击点。不到一周，亚瑟就忘了计数。反正也不重要。被他杀掉的那些怪物中并没有那个头领。当他在夜晚入眠时，他依然能看到莎拉的脸。

令人心烦的是，他不止吸引了超级变种人的注意。飞鸟更加频繁地飞过；一天不止一架，来来去去。亚瑟不得不时常伏低身子。迟早会有人觉得这些搜寻是在浪费燃料，即使是为了一个麦克森。他并不真的在意自己最终能不能在这次行动中幸存下来。

 

过了一周半，亚瑟恼怒地发现，超级变种人会在靠近调查之前就开枪。亚瑟设法在回击中放倒了它们，但还是有一点挫败。没有了诱饵，猎捕巡逻兵就变得更加危险了。下一晚，他几乎被抓到了。他射失了，那个畜生冲过了射击范围，爬上了亚瑟栖身的旧水塔。幸好，它被亚瑟设在楼梯上的绊网绊住了，给了亚瑟充足的时间往它头上卸空了了手枪弹夹。他溜进了一个旧加油站，花了一整夜蜷缩在一张旧工作台下面，又冷又饿，为这次失误发抖，手上依然残留着火药味。这夜以后，他对他的目标更加谨慎小心了。

幸运的是，虽然他的补给日益减少，这种游击战术开始奏效了。那些部落开始相互交战。之前它们就常常怒气冲冲，现在则更加好斗成性。亚瑟能听到远处传来零散的枪声，堕落天堂和乔治敦两边都有。是时候了。很快那个头领就会自己出来巡视，或是大权旁落。亚瑟开始在其中一间安全屋中花费数天用基本的瓶盖和手榴弹制造地雷。他在罗斯乔尔德实验室的那些年中学到了那么很多。

最终，亚瑟杀死变种人头领的过程一点也不像那些故事中传唱的那种英雄事迹。那个头领比一般变种人身躯庞大，但没有到巨兽的标准，头至肩不知为何涂成骨头的惨白颜色。在它的肩头挂着一串新切下的超级变种人的头颅，用电线串起，在它的胸口流下黑色的液体，直淌到围在它的腰间的破布上。它持着一挺机关枪，一样漆成了白色，就一个人，显然是想独自猎杀那个变种人猎手。

亚瑟埋在路上的手榴弹地雷从踝至膝炸碎了它的腿。当那只怪物嚎叫着倒下，在路中央挥舞手臂流血至死时，亚瑟从他的狙击点走出来，轻轻地靠近，就在它够不到的地方静静地看着它嘶吼怒视，挣扎着爬近，粗壮的手指插进泥土。等它快要爬到亚瑟的足边时，他往那个骨白色的头颅上卸空了一整只弹夹，就和他在堡垒中练习时一样冷静。他就这样站着，看着那怪物眼中的光芒逐渐黯淡下去。

事后来看，他应该留在藏身处使用狙击步枪。全神贯注的亚瑟完全没有注意到巡逻队逼近了他。远远的一声响动，然后他没能看到的什么东西重重地打在他的肩膀上，将他击倒在地；他耳鸣不止，时间仿佛慢了下来。他被攻击了。亚瑟挣扎着想站起来，但腿脚不听话。他又被打了一下——它们是什么时候靠近的？远处传来冲击——什么东西踩到了瓶盖地雷。一个超级变种人逼近了他，挥舞着一支钉了钉子的木板。亚瑟嘶哑地大笑起来，镇静地摸索着他的手枪。自从他与一只死亡爪共舞并生还后，死亡就不能从他那里逼出什么恐惧了。如果这就是……

什么东西打断了那个变种人的腿，然后，更多的子弹让它的躯体倒在地上抽搐。亚瑟侧身靠在地上，努力眨着眼睛。世界暗了下来，褪色成沉闷的咆哮声，有那么一会儿，那听上去很像是飞鸟的轰鸣声……

**********

当麦克森终于从药物导致的沉眠中苏醒过来时，丹斯正守候在他床前。当那个侍从呻吟一声，开始不安地翻动时，丹斯按响了床边的呼叫器，然后抓住了麦克森的手臂。“嘿。”他轻柔地说，“嘿，你回来了。你现在安全了。”  
  
麦克森虚弱无力地反抗了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛，皱起了眉头。“丹斯？”他低声道。  
  
“是的。你已经回到城堡了。”  
  
麦克森再次开始挣扎，喘息着道：“我得去……得去杀了那个头领……现在还不能……”  
  
“你已经解决掉了它，麦克森。你不记得了？你杀了它。天啊，我想你杀的超级变种人比大多数小队一整年杀的还多……”丹斯没有再说下去，因为罗斯乔尔德冲进房间，脸都急白了，检查着麦克森的脉搏，当麦克森开始挣扎时，又给他胳膊上打了一针。麦克森慢慢地重新陷入了沉睡，在呼吸间中微微呜咽。  
  
“他头脑还是不太清醒。”罗斯乔尔德触摸着麦克森的颈部。“更别提还有脱水和一点儿营养不良。”他惊讶地慢慢摇了摇头，查看了一下麦克森的点滴。“真是疯了。”  
  
“他做到了自己想做的事。”  
  
“他还只是个孩子。”那个学士道，虽然不是那么认真。罗斯乔尔德眼中有着和别人一样的难以置信。丹斯在整个城堡都能看见这样的表情。  
  
“他脸上是怎么回事？”丹斯问道。他几年都没有那么靠近地看过麦克森了。  
  
“我记得有一次他告诉我他摔下了楼梯。”罗斯乔尔德有点尴尬。“我相信了他的话。但是现在给他做过全面检查之后……那完全说不通，更别提他胸口上的那些伤疤。外科医疗机器人的记录也有一段空白，就在两年前，用我的密码消除的。”  
  
“外科医疗机器人？那东西不是出问题了吗？”威廉姆斯一直都警告她的队友避开它。  
  
“*漫游者修好了它，但它依然很容易被黑。”罗斯乔尔德恼怒地说。“天知道发生了什么。至少他痊愈了。只留下了那条伤疤。”（*lonewander，三代主角龙旺德童鞋。）  
  
一天后，麦克森再次醒了过来，镇静了一点，努力张开眼睛，聚集起神智。丹斯正在读一本《枪弹世界》，听到麦克森的响动后抬起了头。“丹斯骑士。”  
  
“ Hi，again。”  
  
“我有没有……那个头领……？”  
  
“死了。干得好。”丹斯及时忍住了那声“sir”。现在还不是时候。“其实，应该说是太棒了。”  
  
麦克森疲倦地笑了一下，然后再次闭上了眼睛。“你为什么在这儿？看守犯人？”  
  
“犯人？”  
  
“理论上来说，我是个逃兵。我知道条例是怎么写的。”  
  
“我觉得高层不会往那个方面想。”丹斯在麦克森惊讶地看向他时微笑起来。“侍从，我能在这里是因为是我的小队找到了你。圣骑士威廉姆斯-我们的小队长-去参加讨论了。我相信马上就会有你的火线提升命令，而她想确保里面会提及她。”  
  
“她想要我加入你们小队？”麦克森看起来还是有一些迷糊，虽然他已经开始皱起眉头，好像在脑海里盘算着什么。  
  
丹斯笑了一声。“我觉得不是那么回事。”他意有所指，但麦克森已经精疲力尽，再次陷入了沉睡。丹斯好好看了他一会儿，毫不讶异自己感到的那种激动，关切和骄傲。  
  
在这里的，是兄弟会的未来。  
  
当门上传来轻轻的一敲时他侧头看了过去，厄休拉悄悄地钻了进来。“没有变化？”她低声问道。  
  
“他短短地醒了一下。神智清醒过来了，但太累又睡过去了。楼上讨论得怎么样？”丹斯也低声问。  
  
“西海岸传话过来了。看来他将被任命为骑士队长。”厄休拉难以掩饰她的兴奋。“所有的战地指挥官都非常乐意为他效命。”   
  
“这么大的跃升？他才是个侍从……”丹斯睁大了眼睛。他是想过……比如高阶圣骑士……但这个……  
  
“他是个麦克森。”  
  
“好像不久前，才有人说他’不过是个孩子’。”丹斯揶揄她道。  
  
“那是在我意识到他是那种孤胆英雄的类型之前啦。那正是我们需要的那种领导力。当一个变种人头领崛起时指挥高层袖手旁观？没问题。他就这么孤身一人出去搞定了问题。你听到B翼那边的传言了吗？每个人都在说钢铁之魂终究是传承了下来。他就是罗杰·麦克森再世。”  
  
丹斯可不那么肯定。麦克森时睡时醒，在梦中颤抖，喃喃自语。有时他会呼唤着一个名字。莎拉。那个长老的死伤他如此之深，超乎了所有人的想象。“我想他还需要多休息一段时间。”丹斯不太确定，那个超级变种人已经死了，麦克森还想要什么呢？丹斯觉得这个孩子会因所有那些新的关注不知所措。他几乎现在就能看到，那个带着一本素描笔记本的害羞的孩子，努力蜷缩在一个角落里。  
  
然而事实证明，丹斯大错特错。当威廉姆斯和尤娜向麦克森说明了他的新身份并宣誓效命时，那个孩子甚至没有眨一下眼睛。他就那样子坐在床上，但是就只一会儿。丹斯和厄休拉、阿斯林以及其他的一堆骑士和圣骑士挤在外面的走廊里。他们就好像在敬候圣主真言，丹斯有那么一会儿想到，突然被逗笑了。他几乎确信所有期待罗杰·麦克森再临的人将会再次失望。  
  
然而——  
  
“很好，”麦克森最终道，他的声音微弱但坚定。“圣骑士尤娜，我要你带领两个小分队清扫堕落天堂和乔治敦警察总部。我要知道他们的FEV病毒储备在什么地方。那些东西必须被摧毁。所有感染的人必须被消灭。干净彻底。”  
  
“Yes，sir。”  
  
“一旦完成之后，”麦克森继续道，尤娜站直身体，全神贯注。“兄弟会将面对一个延续多年，比那个头领还要危险的严重问题。放逐者。我要知道他们基地的准确位置，他们的人数，所有这些年他们的全部活动信息。”  
  
“Sir，”威廉姆斯难以置信地挑起眉毛。“您想要……对放逐者动手？”  
  
“不是为了摧毁他们。”麦克森疲倦地闭上了眼睛。“他们曾经是兄弟会的一员，与我们钢铁为系。是时候带他们回家了。”他微笑起来，带着那种一个不再畏惧的人特有的平淡冷静。“ 无论任何手段。”

***************

亚瑟用戴着手套的手按在普利德温号指挥舱的玻璃观景窗上。在他下方，亚当斯空军基地一派忙碌的景象：兄弟会的侍从和新兵们跑着追赶载着等待飞鸟运送的供给的堆盘。从他身后传来了混杂在一起的动力装甲的沉重移动声，略轻的脚步声、命令声、交谈声和笑声。钢铁兄弟会已然箭在弦上。

“Sir。”

亚瑟没有转身。他在任何地方都能认出丹斯柔和而又严肃的声音。“什么事，圣骑士？”

丹斯微微笑了一下。“还真不习惯听别人这样叫我，sir。”

“你几年前就应该被提升了。”亚瑟鄙夷道。“在你开始带领突击小队之后。昨天不过是一次拖了太久的更正。圣骑士威廉姆斯怎么样了？”

“不太好。”丹斯平静地说，走上来站在他身边。“我是直接从堡垒来的飞鸟上过来的。他们……我们可不可以请您……如果合适的话……”

“直说吧，圣骑士。”

“圣骑士威廉姆斯，”丹斯清了清喉咙。“她快死了。如果可以的话，她想见见您。在她死之前。”

“那……那当然。带路吧。”

 

圣骑士威廉姆斯的伤是致命的。她惨白如死，汗湿重衣，被床单盖着的、本应是腿的地方空空如也。她湿重到可怕地喘息着，残存的肺叶艰难地打着一场注定失败的战争：最终，威廉姆斯会窒息在脓血中。但是此时此刻，当亚瑟坐在她的床前，握住她残缺的手时，她笑了起来。她的动力装甲已经被剥了下来，但她握着他手指的力道依旧坚定紧固。

“你想见我，圣骑士。”虽然为那伤势震骇，亚瑟还是努力保持声音稳定。他不知道，他只听说威廉姆斯受到了“致命伤害”。

“别那样看着我，sir，”威廉姆斯的声音嘶哑，因剧痛而喘息着。“您该……该看看另外那个家伙的下场的。”

“你完成了自己的任务，士兵。”亚瑟艰难地忍住眼泪；他的眼睛开始刺痛。“你的突击小队摧毁了存储FEV病毒的地堡。”

“我听到了。看来丹斯得到了他的火线提升。是他把我从巨兽下面挖出来，接过指挥权，然后把我和厄休拉拖到了撤离点。”

亚瑟慢慢地点了点头。厄休拉也没能撑过来 ：她在飞鸟上因失血过多而死。“圣骑士……”

“我知道。她比我早走了一步。”威廉姆斯轻轻笑了一声，伴着低低的，湿重的咳嗽。“那女孩总是冲在第一个。但是你还有丹斯，还有阿斯林和尤门。他们都不坏。他们会支持你……直到最后。”

“我从未质疑过这一点。”

“真希望我能亲眼看到那一天，”威廉姆斯握紧了亚瑟的手。“但是，看来这里就是我的终点了，sir。抱歉。”

“你所做的比我希望的多得多。”亚瑟握了回去，小心地呼吸，忍住泪水。他不能在人前崩溃。不能再那样了。“安息吧，圣骑士。”

“Ad Victoriam。让他们见鬼去吧。”威廉姆斯声若游丝。

亚瑟拍了拍她的手，艰难地咽下眼泪，站了起来。威廉姆斯小队的幸存者已经站满了这间小小的病房，但他无法直视他们的眼睛，只能尽尊严所能允许地快步离开了。他还只十六岁，刚刚进入成长发育的年纪，仍然矮而瘦，从一段距离外看起来就像个侍从，所以亚瑟能不被注意地离开。反正，他本应是在亚当斯空军基地的。

 

当丹斯在那间阁楼里找到他时，他正手按在窗户上，眺望着堡垒。他不明白为什么他会如此悲痛。他都不是很熟悉威廉姆斯，她只是被指派给自己指挥的那几只小队的战地指挥圣骑士中的一个。

“她走了。”丹斯轻声说。

“走开。”亚瑟咆哮道，转开脸。这样丹斯就看不到他通红的双眼。

“这次还这样，sir？”

“这次我的军阶确实比你高了。”亚瑟怒道，然而出乎他意料的是，丹斯没理会他的命令，而是爬上楼梯走了过来，将他拥入怀中。亚瑟僵住了，然后怒从心起。但丹斯比他高一个头，而且要强壮许多，即使亚瑟挣扎咆哮，也无法撼动他。最终亚瑟放弃了，依旧怒气冲冲。

“现在好些了吗，sir？”

“不！放开我！”

相反，丹斯拍着亚瑟的背。“没事的。如果有必要，我们还会这么做的。我们必须摧毁那些病毒。”

亚瑟想厉声斥责丹斯违抗命令，但他最终说出来的却是：“她是因我而死的！”

“她不会是第一个，”丹斯轻声道，“也不会是最后一个。最终我们都将死去，sir。但是我们的死会是值得的——一个心有目标的生命就不会绝望。而您给了我们这个——您看到了吗？一个目标。”

亚瑟转过脸靠在丹斯的制服上，颤抖着吸了一口气，他闻到了衣服浆洗过的干净味道，依稀的一丝汗水，和男性的阳刚气息。他慢慢平静了下来。上一次有人这样抱着他，轻抚他，安慰他，是什么时候的事了？亚瑟记不起来了。即使是对父母的记忆都已经淡漠，甚至说不上幸福。他的父母都没有时间花费在一个生来就拘谨害羞的孩子身上。

“跟放逐者的战争将会付出高昂的代价。”亚瑟轻声道。

“很可能，sir。”

“指挥部高层觉得我是在浪费时间。我知道他们希望我失败。他们给我普利德温号只是因为英格拉姆告诉他们放逐者没有能严重损伤到它的武器。”

“无意冒犯，sir，”丹斯干巴巴地说。“我们是处于您的指挥下，指挥部高层怎么想我们一点兴趣都没有。是圣骑士里维的小队找到并取回铆钉城核能核心的……”

亚瑟推开他，这一次丹斯放了手。“我想要并不是那个。”他沮丧地看向堡垒。“我想要兄弟会团结起来。比如横在战地指挥官和其它人中的那种隔阂，它带来的影响就和放逐者和我们之间的分歧一样严重。”

“那就给他们一个信仰的目标。”丹斯轻声提议道。

目标。那就是关键所在。钢铁兄弟会实质上是一支军队，而没有战争的军队就像一条衔尾蛇，吞噬着自身。为了团结起来，必须发动战争。

“我听说有一位圣骑士在首都废土调查合成人的事？”亚瑟回想到，思索起来。

“是的，sir。圣骑士布兰迪斯。他的小队外出搜寻燃料去了。”

“我将回亚当斯基地去监督普利德温号的准备工作。等布兰迪斯回来以后让他来见我。我有个特殊任务给他。”

 *******************

未完待续


End file.
